


Mermen Have Feelings Too

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: RusAme NSFW Drabbles [12]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Interspecial Relationships, M/M, Sex with a Merman, VK Drabbles, attempted drowning, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #16 & 37: Pairing Order: RusAme / Prompt: Merman!Russia and Human!Alfred / Rating: M (not very explicit)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drabble #16

**Author's Note:**

> These drabbles are not in any particular order, and are not necessarily related.

"Come stay with me."

"Ivan, I-… I shouldn't," Alfred blushed, his cheeks red from their passionate make out just moments ago. Ivan's slimy tail wormed into his lap, wrapping around his legs as the merman pulled Alfred's head to his chest.

"Don't you want to stay with me?" Ivan purred, stroking Alfred's hair as he hummed a lulling and sweet melody. Alfred felt his eyes grow heavy with lust, with need, with love, as Ivan sang to him and held him close, inching towards the water's edge.

"O-oh, Ivan… I… I really should go…"

"Don't leave yet," Ivan hummed, and the hand on Alfred's crotch halted any protest Alfred could make in his throat, the noise coming out as a pleading groan. Ivan worked his little human, pumping and kissing him until Alfred was nothing but putty in his hands, limp and weak and malleable for the merman. "There is still so much I want to do to you…"

* * *

"I-Ivan!" Alfred gasped as water splashed around his mouth, but he didn't care. All he knew was he was naked and in the arms of his beautiful lover, his Ivan, and his sweet merman was in him, hard and thick and long… He choked only slightly when Ivan dragged him under, but the water felt so nice as it rushed past his ears and through his hair, his moans coming out as gasps of bubbles. Ivan struck something amazing in him, making him arch and lose more air as he was fucked into paradise, his lover making sure he was never under water too long.

Ivan suckled on his exposed nipples, his sharp teeth nibbling on them slightly as that wondrous tongue gave him such bliss. He wasn't quite sure what had happened, one moment he was getting up to leave and the next Ivan was pounding into him, biting down on his neck and marking Alfred as his own…

That sweetly melodic voice sang through the water, and when Alfred surfaced, he screamed out his climax and sank into the water, into his lover's arms, into Ivan's warm body as the merman kidnapped his new mate and took him far, far away from the shore…

* * *

"Are they sensitive?" Alfred murmured in a quiet, curious tone as he fondled Ivan's pointed and alien ears, rubbing the smooth flesh between his fingers. Ivan hummed and tilted his head back to encourage the human, gripping his hips and sliding him closer to the human half of his body.

"That feels nice," he murmured, eyes slitting open as he stared at Alfred, licking his purplish lips as a look of desire crossed his features. Alfred blushed, feeling something poke up from Ivan's groin, prodding between his rounded cheeks as he continued to rub and stimulate the merman.

"Y-yeah?" he swallowed eagerly, an excited blush making his face flush with something akin to lust. He rubbed and smoothed his hands down to Ivan's scarred neck, starting to wriggle and rock in Ivan's lap as the merman growled possessively.

"Da."

Alfred shrieked as he was rolled over on the sand, giggled as the merman savagely ripped off his thin swim shorts, moaned as Ivan laid claim to him again….

* * *


	2. Drabble #37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing Order: RusAme / Prompt: Merman Ivan and Human Alfred getting it on against a rock. / Rating: M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of some almost-drowning, but there is no violence or harm done aside from lovebites uvu

"You tease me," Ivan accused with a frowning little pout, slipping under the water a moment later when Alfred only laughed at him and gave his ears another rub. Controlling and stifling his little giggles, Alfred waited atop the rock he perched on for Ivan to resurface, the summer sun beating down on his sunscreened back and shoulders. "That is not very nice."

"But I thought you said you liked it," Alfred snickered, dipping his toes into the lukewarm water of the lake as Ivan splished around his perch and by the boat. This had become an everyday occurrence for them, Alfred rowing to their hidden spot to meet Ivan right after his lunch. The merman didn't answer, instead splashing a wave of water onto Alfred with a powerful flick of his tail. Shrieking with surprised joy, Alfred giggled and did his best to protect himself, Ivan causing wave after wave to drench him. "Alright, alright, I'll stop! Jeez, you don't have to get so defensive about it!"

Ivan frowned and went under one more time, if only to gather more power to propel himself out of the water and onto Alfred's little rock, splaying himself out on the slickened surface and scrabbling to finish pulling himself up the rest of the way. Alfred scooted over closer to the edge to make room for Ivan as the hulking merman settled himself down. "It is not fair," the fish-like creature continued their bantering, shaking his head and clearing his ears to adjust to being completely out of water. Alfred chuckled, leaning against him and looping their arms together when Ivan finally stopped moving around.

"Why do you say that, big guy?" he asked softly, shutting his eyes and just slowly fingering Ivan's hands, rubbing the pads of his fingertips along the microscopic scales that made up Ivan's smooth flesh. The head of damp silver hair turned towards him, a dark gray color that looked exquisitely regal with Ivan's pale flesh.

"Because I have many sensitive areas, and you do not."

Barely able to contain his giggles, Alfred pecked a little kiss to Ivan's shoulder, his nose brushing against his scarf of fish netting. The merman huffed, sharp spined ears spreading as Ivan took a breath through his modified and adaptable gills. Amused by him, Alfred slowly fondled Ivan's bare chest. "I have sensitive areas, you just haven't found them yet…"

"Nyet?" Ivan turned with a competitive little gleam in his feral violet eyes, eying Alfred up and down as the human just grinned slyly right back at him, taking the silent moment to tweak Ivan's dark nipple. The beast let out a shout and then pushed Alfred into the water, the human screeching as he splashed into the deceptively chilled water. Diving in right after, Ivan wrapped his tail around Alfred and drug him further under, getting his revenge with Alfred's panicked face before taking him back up to the surface.

Spitting up water and gasping for breath, Alfred hurriedly treaded water to stay afloat, glaring at his companion as Ivan dove back under the surface. "Jerk!" Alfred huffed swimming around in a little circle and straining to see his friend. When Ivan didn't resurface, Alfred frowned and swam towards the rock, only to shriek when something tweaked both of his nipples.

Thrashing wildly he jerked back, the little buds poking against his shirt as he floundered backwards… Only to feel a hand cup his ass and squeeze it hard. That jerk…!

"Ivan!" Alfred shouted, blushing and splashing and trying to land a hit on the agile merman, the fish diving and able to use the water much more to his own advantage. Agitated and honestly a little embarrassed, Alfred made another scramble for the rock, only for Ivan's webbed and strong hand to wrap around his ankle and drag him down again. Barely having a chance to get a quick breath, Alfred held it as long as he could, screwing his eyes shut as water enclosed around him. Ivan left him to float somewhat for a moment, sliding up behind him and shoving his hands into Alfred's shorts, yanking them down.

The human jerked and thrashed, shrieking when he resurfaced and swimming frantically for the rock. Ivan let him, surfacing and laughing at Alfred's face when the human noticed his… hat. "You stole my shorts!" Alfred accused angrily, huffing and clutching desperately to the rock. Ivan clicked out a chirping noise and disappeared, letting Alfred's swimwear drift to the bottom of the lake as he came over to the rock.

"Da," the merman purred, wrapping his arms around Alfred's waist and nuzzling into the little cleft above Alfred's perky butt. The human wriggled, letting out a burst of giggles when Ivan smushed his face between his cheeks. Alfred blushed darkly, feeling Ivan's prickly tongue prod his back exit. "Is it here?"

"Wh-what?"

"Your sensitive spot," Ivan purred, starting to pepper kisses all over Alfred's partially freckled bum, his arms holding Alfred still so he couldn't scramble out of the water and get away. Whimpering a little, Alfred trembled at the shocking realization that  _oh, hell no he was NOT getting aroused from this!_  But instead he just made a weak little noise in the back of his throat, screwing his eyes shut as he gripped the rock.

"M-maybe, you'll have to keep looking," he swallowed nervously the second those teasing words left his mouth, Ivan purring into his spine before running his slick and webbed hands down Alfred's tummy and beyond his groin, stroking the insides of his thighs and using the position for leverage to slide up a bit higher on Alfred's back. Alfred gasped a little into the hard surface of the rock, clutching to it like a lifeline as Ivan rubbed up along his back.

"Here?" the man cooed, nibbling on Alfred's earlobe as he held onto him, their combined weight threatening to topple them both back into the water. Whining softly, Alfred shook his head, a blush coming to his cheeks as his lover moved on, kissing down from his neck to his shoulder blades, trailing a few more kisses to his spine as he slipped silently back into the water. Alfred glanced back to watch him, and then yelped when Ivan pulled him along again, getting another mouthful of the salty water.

Alfred decided it'd be better to just focus on holding his breath as Ivan again wrapped his tail around his little human captive, holding him close as if they were spooning on a bed of water. Which, technically, they were. The merman trilled and clicked in his underwater language, marking up Alfred's neck with little love bites as the human's shirt billowed freely in the water. Now, of course that had to go!

Alfred sputtered when he resurfaced again, spitting up water and choking on it as he tried to breathe at the same time. "Jerk!" he hollered into the murky depths, completely nude now and entirely uncomfortable as the sky started to darken. He made another attempt to get to his little rock, hoping he might be able to convince Ivan to fetch his clothes when it was time for him to return home…

The moment he got back to his rock, Ivan had resurfaced, his hands grabbing at Alfred's bare flesh possessively as those lips suckered onto him and gave him little love bites here and there. Alfred gasped and arched, hugging the ledge of his boulder as Ivan loved up on him, and he could tell by the urgency how desperate he had made his lover. "I-Ivan-"

"Is it here? Here? What arouses you, dorogoy?" the man groaned into his back, wriggling against him to create as much friction between them as possible, kissing him and hugging him close. Alfred groaned, gnawing on his lip as he thought about something dirty and scandalous and-

"It's inside, babe," he teased, wiggling his ass as best he could without letting go of his rock. The merman perked, stilling in his rubbing if only momentarily. Alfred glanced back at him, a soft and contently relaxed expression on his partially sun-burned face. "You've felt it before… You know exactly what to do to arouse me."

"Da?" Ivan hummed and tilted his head, licking one of his bite marks that had just barely broken Alfred's skin. His human shivered and nodded quickly, letting out a heady gasp when Ivan's cock poked free from its sheath, forcing its way between Alfred's cheeks. Alfred could feel the oil seep from Ivan's sac, could feel it moisten his entrance and prepare it to be stretched.

"J-just go slow," he whimpered into the rock face, biting his lip hard when he felt the tip of Ivan's oddly shaped penis force the skinny tip into his hole. He truthfully was thankful for that, it was a little more manageable than a human cock and it was slicked completely with natural oil that was always being refreshed…

Ivan truly was the perfect lover. A balance of playful competitiveness and possessive lust that left Alfred's heart racing whenever he laid in his little cot at home and dreamt his ever changing wet dreams… Alfred giggled at the oddity of that, but dissolved into a mewling, moaning mess when Ivan finished inserting himself. They had done this so often Alfred didn't even mind the sting anymore, knowing the pleasure he'd get would be worth it.

And worth it it was when Ivan thrust brutally into him, water splashing around them as Alfred's merman lover started up a furious and frenzied rut inside of him, his tail wrapped around Alfred's legs to keep them both in position. Alfred shouted with bliss as he was fucked against the rock, his lover thrusting roughly into him and abusing his innermost sensitive spot. The water splashed all around them as Ivan jerked and thrashed for a hold, his oiled cock sliding in and out at a brutally wonderful pace that left Alfred seeing stars.

On a particularly hard thrust Alfred lost his hold on the rock and they tumbled back into the water, Ivan twisting to adjust and wrapping his arms around Alfred, keeping him securely pressed against his chest. The human gasped out a cloud of bubbles in a water-silenced cry of pleasure when Ivan kept thrusting, the liquid swirling around them as they continued in their love-making. Ivan eventually had enough thought control to return Alfred to the surface, the human spitting and coughing up water as Ivan never ceased his rutting.

"F-fuck, you're going to drown me before I can even cum," he complained when he gather enough breath, treading water to the best of his ability with a throbbing erection up his ass and a flexible tail wrapped around his legs. Ivan trilled out a little giggle, biting Alfred's bare neck to leave yet another mark.

"If you drown then I may make love to you whenever I wish."

"W-well yeah, but then I'd be dead," Alfred panted, rolling his head back into the crook of Ivan's neck and shoulder, going limp for him and trusting his lover to keep him afloat. Ivan purred and thrust a few more times, finally giving Alfred a warning before dragging him under water.

"Hold your breath," he cooed before letting them slip back into the depths, rolling them over in a spiraling dance of love, the two connected in the most personal and intimate fashion imaginable. Mesmerized by the colors shining through the water and the rushing feeling as they moved, Alfred held his breath and completely relaxed, letting Ivan have his way with him because he didn't even care if it was a long time before his next breath.

Ivan was in him and around him and loving him, and Alfred wanted nothing more than to forever have the honor of being Ivan's mate.

* * *


End file.
